


【授权翻译】My Hands on Yours

by pacemaker_fi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Artist!Sam, Fluff, M/M, Teachers, historian!cas, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacemaker_fi/pseuds/pacemaker_fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>每天历史老师Castiel Novak都会穿过走廊在校外的温室里解决午餐，每天他都会在画室外放慢脚步，因为有个新的美术老师在那工作，那是Sam Winchester。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】My Hands on Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Hands on Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173104) by [GhostGarrison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGarrison/pseuds/GhostGarrison). 



历史一直是Castiel的热情所在，没有什么比传授别人有用的知识更有意义的事了。这也是他成为老师的最初的原因，然后他开始在十字路口学院工作，一家为已经找到他们的人生目标的学生设立的特别的私立中学，当然，他们的父母还得足够的富有才能把他们送进这间密西西比河边上最贵的学校。  
他每天能做自己喜欢的事而且还领着比一般的中学老师更高的工资，所以Castiel没什么可抱怨的。他有他自己的办公室，哪个中学老师能有独立的办公室？你绝对想不到，他每天只用教四个班最多六节课，而且还有两节课用来备教案以及挺长的午餐休息时间。  
在每天漫长的午餐时间里，学生们实际上都喜欢离开教室去户外或者别的风景优美的地方吃饭。Castiel也基本选择去教学楼外的一个小休息区而不是呆在办公室，那个绿色的房子里全是生物班培养的温室植物。  
就在他去吃午饭的路上，Castiel要穿过体育馆和艺术工作室之间的走廊，那间被很好地维护的，昂贵的，全新的艺术工作室。  
哦，艺术工作室。  
Castiel绝对不会对任何人大声承认，他每次走近那间工作室都肯定会放慢脚步，慢到他能伸长脖子看到里面每个角落却不会引起别人注意。  
好吧，他在那里。  
那个新来艺术老师。  
他还没正式见过那个男人，但是他从其他老师在教师休息室的窃窃私语中了解到一些事。那是个很高的男人，大概三十岁左右，只比Castiel小几岁，有凌乱的褐色头发和漂亮的淡褐色眼睛。  
虽然他们是这么说的。但是Castiel还没近距离看过新老师的眼睛，只远远地看过。  
“哦！”  
Castiel因为没注意看路撞上了某个人，那个人明显比他小一号，有那么一会儿他开始担心那是个学生。但是他看见了明亮的红头发，现在他知道那是Anna Milton小姐了。  
“Novak先生，”那位文学老师说，因为抱着一大摞书而气喘吁吁，“真抱歉，我只是想在今天之前就把这些书还到图书馆去。”  
Castiel点点头，瞥了一眼她抱着的那一沓堆得很高的书。  
“但是你不怎么抱歉，”Anna继续说，嘴角带着笑意仔细地打量他，“你被什么东西分心了？”  
哦天哪，她知道我在干什么吗？  
“找什么东西吗？也许在画室里？”  
哦天哪，她绝对知道了。  
“嗯哼，你最好在对别人造成危险之前离开走廊！”她用唱歌的调子说，嬉笑着推着他两肩之间的位置直到刚好把他推进画室大门。  
CCastiel僵住了，不知道该在房子里干什么。即使他已经每天经过这里持续一个月了，但是他总是避免进去。他可以听见Anna的笑声在走廊上回响。  
目前画室里已经没有学生了，他们全离开了，去找吃的和朋友了。但是那个老师还在。Castiel从没见过Winchester先生在学校里任何地方吃午饭，也就是说他在自己的地盘上解决，在这个画室里。  
他瞟了瞟周围，工作室看起来很混乱。那几乎乱到让人迷茫了，墙上挂满了学生的画作，一些字符串联着每一堵墙上的抽象水彩画，每一张桌子上都留下了干掉的颜料和墨水的痕迹，在窑边上还站着一排小泥人，这一切都在攻击他的理智。  
但是Sam，不，是Winchester先生，坐在墙角的窗户旁，弯着腰驼着背专注于泥塑转台，他的两条手臂上都覆盖着陶土，一直延伸到他的手肘。  
Castiel脑子里闪过一个念头，他可以退一步从门口出去回到走廊上而不被注意到。但是这个计划在转台缓慢地停下Winchester先生转过头看向他的方向时破产了。  
淡褐色的眼睛，没错就像他们说的那样。明亮耀眼的淡褐色眼睛。  
“我能帮你什么吗？”他问，手还放在他用灰色陶泥做出来的小花瓶上。他的声音听起来深沉但也甜美，而且温柔，和Castiel想象中的完全不一样。  
Castiel沉默了，他不知道该说什么。很明显“对不起我同事把我塞进了你的工作室”和“我已经暗中观察你一个月了”都会把他往错误的路上推，这可不是他想要的第一印象。  
“我只是想来说声你好，”Castiel开口了，在跌跌绊绊地吐出几个词之前他舔了舔自己的嘴唇。然后他举起拳头遮住他的嘴，清了清他的喉咙。“还有欢迎来到学校。”  
那个老师睁大了眼睛，他薄薄的嘴唇张开。“哦。”  
“但是我看见你很忙，”Castiel继续说，想要尽快离开工作室。他已经陷自己于不利了，不请自来，而且几乎讲不出话来。  
但是Winchester先生已经离开了他的座位，  
他确实很高。  
“你好。我在附近见过你，你是？我叫Sam Winchester，画室老师。”Sam伸出手，期待一次握手。但很快他放弃了这个计划，他抬起手给Cas看。“哎呀，我的手上有粘土，真是抱歉。”  
“没关系，”Castiel说，不明白Sam为什么要为自己的工作道歉。“我是Castiel Novak。”  
“那个历史老师，对吗？”  
“是的。”Castiel说着点了点头，对Sam听说过他感到惊讶。他们的办公室离得并不近，如果Castiel在过去几个月里不出门解决午餐，他们根本不会见面。  
“很高兴认识你。”Sam再次问候他，在他笑起来的时候脸颊上带着酒窝眼角带着细纹，是个灿烂的微笑。这个场景让Castiel的脸变热了。  
“我也是。”他弱弱地回应。Winchester先生是他在学校工作以来见过的最可爱的老师。而Castiel最好快把自己从这种糟糕的状态中拉出来，在他再说什么傻话之前。  
他甚至不敢看Sam的眼睛，眼神越过对方的肩膀盯着那个泥塑转台，上面有个还没完成的...花瓶？他告诉自己应该去解决他的午饭，或者回去他自己的办公室，去任何地方只要别呆在这里，别呆在这里看着另一个人身后，别呆在Castiel现在盯着的地方。  
“你想看看我在做什么吗？”Sam发出了邀请，他蠢蠢地指了指转台的方向。Castiel还没来得及回答Sam就领着他向那个角落走去，历史老师只能跟着他。  
说实话他该走了，但是Sam Winchester有一些特别的地方让他没法拒绝。再说了，他的确对这个男人和他的工作感到好奇，他是怎样把热情投入到教授学生这些华丽的艺术上的。  
Sam坐回到转台旁边，两条大长腿叉开架在凳子上，他大腿的牛仔裤上有一些零星的干泥点子。  
艺术家一定注意到了Cas在看他的衣服。“哦，对了，我，嗯，我上课的时候会换一套衣服。”Sam有点害羞地说，Castiel点点头表示他理解。不管学校有没有强迫规定要穿严肃的职业装，让衣服变脏都是不可控的。  
Sam开始继续完成他的花瓶，在瓶子顶部弯曲他的手指，摆弄他手里的湿陶泥。瓶子开始有了形状，虽然还在缓慢地成型，但Cas确信那是一个古希腊式的花瓶，有着细长的瓶颈。Castiel立刻在脑子里根据它的形状和风格把它归类到Lekythos（细颈有柄长油瓶），一种通常只用于葬礼的陶器。当然，Sam很可能不是为了葬礼做的。Castiel热切地看着他，对他能用手就把瓶子塑成型有点羡慕。而Sam全心全意投入在制作上。这很迷人，Cas从没在历史学习里见过这样的热情。  
“你想试试吗？”Sam说，把视线从他的作品上移开，但还是踩着脚踏板，转台还在他手下工作。这个花瓶看上去已经完成了，喇叭形的边缘和细长的脖子，但是他还是在试图让它更完美，即使他不在注视着它。  
Castiel考虑了一下，想到他可能要错过他的午餐了，但是Sam看起来并不想给他选择的空间。  
“我给你找件围裙。”Sam说着，已经从座位上起身，去挂围裙的那面墙找了。他选了一件使用次数最少的，在Castiel之前它没粘上太多的颜料或是其他污渍。  
Sam拿着围裙的挂脖部分示意Castiel靠近点低下头。围裙滑过他的头，Sam走到他身后，确保这能遮住他卡其色休闲裤和有多色菱形花纹的毛衣的大部分。  
“你最好把袖子挽起来。”Sam提醒道，站在另一个转台后面，取出一块灰色的陶泥放在转台上。  
Castie缓慢地坐到了转台前，坐到了凳子上，膝盖弯曲向下靠在机器的两边。  
“好的，现在在那边沾湿你的手。”一个声音在离他耳朵只有几英寸的地方说道。Sam几乎靠在他肩膀上，用温柔的声音指导他。  
整个情况简直是意料之中的尴尬。Castiel的手太不稳了，没法熟练地操作，做出来的碗带着不均匀的波浪，他指甲不小心卡进陶泥的地方还带着下陷。Castiel几乎让整团粘土失控，在Sam用手肘轻轻推了他的肩膀之后他甚至紧张得狠狠踩了一脚踏板。  
但是Sam来拯救他了，把他大大的，沾满粘土的手放在Castiel手上，指导他塑造那个碗，让一切回到正轨上。他感觉自己的脸颊又变烫了而且他会永远庆幸Sam在他的身后，这样对方不会看到他的脸。  
最后Castiel的碗看上去像这么一回事了，但那绝对是因为那几乎是Sam做的，帮助他完成了每一步。在他们完成之后Castiel才意识到还有两分钟午餐时间就要结束了，手表就在桌子上显示着时间，当时他把它取下来放在他还没有吃的午餐旁边。  
他迅速为自己的行为向Sam道了歉，从桌子上抱起他的东西像阵风一样冲出了门。那个老师只是对他挥挥手，脸上带着温柔的微笑和两个酒窝。

 

下周一，Castiel走进他的小办公室取他一天的教学用品，他的教案，评分试卷还有新的工作表格，然后他在桌子上看到了一个小东西。  
他的碗，已经烧制好了而且上了釉。他又看了看，记起了他和Sam的午餐时间，然后脸颊开始变红。这简直太体贴了，Sam没有把他的作品丢进粘土废品堆而是完成了它。  
然后他把它拿起来，因为碗底压着一张彩色纸片。  
“Sam Winchester，755-240-5901。”

 

the end


End file.
